1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are directed to a digital recording apparatus real-time clock. In particular, a real-time clock to denote the time and date when a recording is taken is described.
2. Related Art
Existing cameras that denote the date and time of recordings typically use a battery backed-up clock. Real-time clock chips that require a backup battery are frequently implemented as well. In addition, synchronizing a free-running clock with a reference clock is another common way of indicating the date and time of recordings. Basically, existing methods of logging the date and time of recordings rely on a clock that operates continuously, even while the batteries are being changed.
Current inexpensive digital cameras such as, for example, the Intel Pocket PC camera, lack a feature necessary for picture organization, namely a real-time clock to denote when each recording was taken. Such a feature has been omitted in digital cameras because of the cost involved in adding a physical user interface to set the camera's date and time. The cost of a backup battery that prevents the camera clock from resetting during replacement of the camera's main batteries is another reason for such an omission. A method of simply implementing a real-time clock operated by the camera's batteries may fail to date correctly all of the recordings taken before and after the batteries are changed. As such, a real-time clock mechanism for marking when recordings are taken that does not require a user interface or a backup battery would prove beneficial.